babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Darkness Ascending
Lennier risks his life to uncover the proof needed to implicate the Centauri in the attacks on shipping lanes. Lise arrives on the station and confronts Garibaldi about his relapse. Production Information *Production Number: 516 *Originally Aired: June 3, 1998 *Written By: J. Michael Straczynski *Directed By: Janet Greek *Executive Producers: Douglas Netter & J. Michael Straczynski *Producer: John Copeland *Director of Photography: John C. Flinn, III A.S.C. *Production Designer: John Iacovelli *Edited By: Kathie Burr *Music By: Christopher Franke Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Denise Gentile as Lise Hampton-Edgars *Thomas MacGreevy as Minister *Wesley Mask as Maitre D' *Edmund Shaff as Businessman *Richard Yniguez as Montoya Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Michael Garibaldi, injured, enters a Zócalo which has been attacked. He sees John Sheridan and Zack Allan dead, and Stephen Franklin calling to him, disappointed that he was not there. Then, he sees himself from across the way, carrying a large weapon and pleased at the destruction. Garibaldi backs away, and some kind of black effect envelopes him. He jolts awake to find Lyta Alexander observing him in bed. She explains she is exploring what the Vorlons did to her and insists the whole thing was a dream that never happened. He then jolts awake again, Alexander gone, but someone else entering his quarters – Lise Hampton-Edgars. Act I Garibaldi is confused and asks why she is there, though she is more interested in a proper hello. She decided to surprise him with a visit. She knows he is usually awake earlier, though Garibaldi insists he is fine. They decide to spend some more time in bed. Delenn gets a call from Lennier while in Sheridan's office. He informs her of three more attacks on Interstellar Alliance ships, random in nature, but always preceded 20 hours prior by a Centauri coded signal. He decides to try to decode the signal, though he is worried it will take too long and cost lives. They wrap up the conversation, but unbeknownst to them Sheridan overhears the latter part of it. Alexander tries to convince a businessman whose company goes to other worlds to employ the rogue telepaths in their dealings, being an advantage since Psi Corps only allows one per ship in the same capacity. He does not see the advantage and it would break their contract with the Corps. He sympathizes with her efforts to find a homeworld for them, but he cannot help, suggesting she find someone with no business ties to the Corps. Alexander relents and decides to schedule a meeting with G'Kar. Londo Mollari hears some news from Vir Cotto. The Royal Court wants information on trade deals with other Alliance worlds. Mollari finds it odd they show this much interest in these details, but Vir is just relaying the message. Mollari expects other news, but Vir oddly says everything was cancelled. He did not find it odd, due to the attacks going on, but Mollari is concerned. He now must find something to do with the rest of the day. Lise finishes up a shower and goes to make tea while Garibaldi is still in the shower. She finds the alcohol bottle and it stops her side of the conversation. Act II When Garibaldi gets out of the shower, Lise confronts him. He says it is nothing and that he is a different person now, but she is now angry and not satisfied with the explanation. She demands to know when he started drinking again, and notes he did not return her calls. He admits he did not contact her and apologizes, mentioning his manipulation by Alfred Bester and involvement with the Mars Resistance. He insists this is the one thing that he is in control of, and so Lise asks him to get rid of the alcohol while she is there. He agrees and pours it out. On the white star 27, Lennier continues to try deciphering the signal when Captain Enrique Montoya enters, asking him what he is doing. Lennier has only deciphered the words "do not reply" and supposes the Centauri ships are communicating with a base, so that the base is not located. He is now working on tracking hyperspace communications through a tachyon subchannel that the base must be using to aid the transmissions. That could be tracked. Just then, the Captain is informed they have been recalled to Babylon 5, by Sheridan himself. Back on B5, Sheridan confronts Delenn about the ship and Lennier's secret mission. Delenn admits that the assignment without his knowledge was inappropriate, which takes Sheridan aback. Delenn then confronts him on why Lennier has not been tapped to conduct the mission in the first place, given his experience and dedication, supposing that it is because he is her friend. Sheridan does admit he does not want to lose more people they care about. Just then, they get a call from Captain Montoya – Lennier has taken a ship on his own and is now missing. Act III Lennier records a log about his plan. He is hoping one signal takes him to the secret base, and meditates to conserve energy during the long trip. G'Kar receives Alaxander while writing, pleased to see her and notes it has been a very long time since they talked. Alexander then notes his bargain he made five years earlier – telepath DNA for a handsome reward. G'Kar admits they needed the telepathic genes, but the Shadow threat is gone, now. Alexander then makes her deal: access to all the rogue telepaths' genes in return for money, ships and total secrecy. In the Fresh Air restaurant, Garibaldi and Lise sit down. Conversation starts well, as Garibaldi notes he has not been there in three years and Lise mentions their recent agreement made to go back to Mars together. However, problems arise as Garibaldi has not told Sheridan, yet, and, after insisting on coffee to drink instead of wine, he shows some irritability with Lise, but also tries to put the conversation aside in favor of a good evening. Garibaldi then oddly insists the coffee is horrible and leaves to secretly add liquor to it. Sheridan and Delenn get another call from Montoya. Even with three other White Star ships, they cannot find Lennier, and it has been much longer than the small ship can sustain someone. In the small ship, Lennier is informed of a ship approaching and he engages stealth. Indeed, it is Centauri. He commands the ship to attach itself to the Centauri ship and fortunately gets some air from the maneuver. Then, a jump point forms to normal space, revealing a large Centauri base. Act IV Sheridan apologizes for being upset with Delenn. She was doing the right thing. She insists he is not dead, despite the long time. Cotto interrupts Mollari's sleep with an urgent message from homeworld. Minister Cholini informs him they know the ISA is trying to blame the Centauri for the attacks, even with fabricated evidence. Mollari is skeptical, though the minister notes they could be people under the leaders, making a "first step towards war." G'Kar calls Alexander to inform her his government has agreed to her terms, with one stipulation – that they listen in the other ambassadors from time to time. She is disappointed and declines, saying she still has some decency. She goes to leave, but G'Kar stops her. That last part was a test to see if he could trust her. They have a deal. Lennier is still attached to the ship as it re-enters hyperspace. He orders the ship to record and he successfully catches the Centauri destroying a Brakiri ship. He orders the ship to detach just before the Centauri leave. Lennier sends a distress call and decides to watch and pray for the Brakiri instead of meditating. Act V Montoya informs Sheridan they found Lennier and he is heading to B5. Delenn enters and gets the news in a stunned happiness. She excuses herself to express it when Mollari walks by. He asks her if she is all right, though she says nothing. She hugs him, saying she has never done that and may not get another chance. She leaves him stunned. Lennier arrives on B5 and is greeted warmly by Delenn and Sheridan and hands over the evidence. After he goes, Sheridan wishes they were wrong about the whole situation. Just then, Garibaldi arrives, having been summoned. He says to meet him in his quarters in an hour, and that they will need him more than they ever have. Franklin is asking Mollari for medical information on the Centauri when Cotto interrupts. In private, Cotto tells him about Sheridan's meeting, and that everyone has been invited, except them. They look over to see Franklin pulled aside by Garibaldi, both looking over to the Centauri before leaving. Garibaldi then arrives in his quarters and cuts short Lise's greeting. He insists she leave for home, as they will be at war with the Centauri Republic the next day. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. Notes * Curiously, there are two date related continuity errors in this episode. Specifically, Lyta mentions the last time she & G'Kar sat and spoke was "Summer, 2257", when it had been previously established in ("Divided Loyalties") that Lyta came aboard "January 3, 2257" and "left about six weeks later". Secondly Garibaldi mentions that Catherine Sakai "disappeared over a year ago", which while technically correct is misleading as the events of her disappearance as depicted in ("To Dream in the City of Sorrows") take place in November 2259, fully two and a half years prior to this episode. References External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes